Elynna Amell
Elynna Amell was the Hero of the Fifth Blight. A Mage from Kinloch Hold, she slew the Archdemon Urthemiel in 9:31. During the reign of King Alistair Theirin, Elynna served as his Chancellor. She was a Senior Enchanter of Kinloch Hold as well as Warden-Commander of Ferelden and Arlessa of Amaranthine. Overview Physical Appearance Elynna is 5'6" with an average build, and pale, ivory skin. Her hair is a rich mahogany than reddens in the sun. Her eyes are the burning emeralds that mark a trueborn child of House Trevelyan. In stark relief to the pale skin stand two blue alamarri knots. In the fashion of pious noble families of Ages long past, when her magic manifested Lord Aristide Amell ordered his niece be branded to be forever marked as a mage, property of Kinloch Hold; an extra insurance policy should her existence come to light in Kirkwall. It is her visible reminder of how her birth family saw her as little more than garbage. 'Personality' Elynna's personality ran towards quietly extroverted, with a wicked sense of humor. She was naive, loving and carefree prior to her Joining, though has steadily become more withdrawn and cynical as the years have passed. Due to her abandonment and mistreatment as a young child she has some leftover psychological scars as well, perhaps most visibly seen in how strongly she clings to her fathers. Talents and Skills Elynna's magic is highly concentrated within the Elemental School, though she also has a decent knowledge of Creation magic as well. She can manage some Spirit spells and has little to no Entropic magic. Aside from magic, Elynna had been trained in basic swordplay by Knight-Commander Greagoir, as well as some very limited horsemanship. She's highly skilled at persuasion and manipulation. Biography 'History' Elynna was born in Kirkwall's Hightown in 9:10 to Lady Revka Amell, of House Amell, and Ser Carolus Trevelyan, a Knight-Templar at the Gallows, from an impoverished junior branch of House Trevelyan of Ostwick. She was the fifth of their five children, but the first to manifest magic, at age 2 in 9:12. Her brothers, Daylen, Raynor, James, and Garren, were all found to be mages not long after her own powers appeared. Elynna's magic manifested at a drastically young age due to both genetic disposition and early emotional trauma. Attempting to mitigate the damage to the reputation of House Amell, especially after Leandra's scandal, Elynna was secretly spirited away to Kinloch Hold. Her family later said she had died of the Wasting illness. Nonetheless, she was branded with Mage Brands both to prevent her leaving Kinloch or Ferelden easily as well as to stand as a visible statement concerning House Amell's stance on magic. With her brothers' magic manifestations, however, it was all for naught. Black and blue and bloody she was dragged to Kinloch by her father, collared like a dog. Horrified at the abuse the small child had endured, Knight-Commander Greagoir returned the favor to Ser Carolus. Initially Elynna was to be treated as any other apprentice, though her age soon made it clear that that was unwise. First Enchanter Irving personally took charge of rearing her; his own relationship, both professional and romantic, with the Knight-Commander would mean the older Templar would raise her as well. For the rest of her life, Elynna's strongest loyalties remained with her adoptive fathers. 'In-game' Elynna was accidentally recruited following Anders' latest escape attempt and the debacle surrounding Jowan and Lily. The First Enchanter attempted to prevent her recruitment, but Duncan overruled him with the Right of Conscription. Following the tragedy of Ostagar, Elynna sought to regain her equilibrium by going home. Entering the Tower behind Greagoir's back, Elynna managed to save the remains of the Circle, allying with the Mages. The horrors that awaited her there deeply scarred her. Cullen's harsh words cut particularly deep; the Templar she loved was gone, replaced by a monster. While Greagoir wanted to keep his daughter at the Tower, Irving felt strongly that she needed to leave the scene of so much pain and misery and continue her duty as a Warden. Elynna's semi-catatonic state following Uldred's Rebellion forced Alistair to take charge of both the party and his fellow Warden. They journeyed to Redcliffe to seek out Alistair's own adoptive family. Finding the village under siege much as the Tower, Elynna was shaken out of her stupor and fought for Redcliffe against the army of undead. Finding Connor Guerrin posessed, Elynna sought the help of her father, Irving, to preserve the boy's life. Irving insisted on challenging the demon in the fade himself and won. While the Tower remained dangerous, Connor was allowed to remain at Redcliffe for the time being, though he would be sent to the Circle following the Blight. Connor's deal with a demon had kept Arl Eamon alive; now that it had been vanquished, the Warden's party raced against time to find a cure. Following rumors that the Chantry scholar, Brother Genitivi, had been chasing a lead for Andraste's Urn of Sacred Ashes, Alistair and Elynna agreed to head to Denerim to find the brother. Passing through the Brecilian Forest, they encountered a clan of Dalish elves-- and werewolves. Choosing to lift the curse, Elynna forged a peace between the Dalish under Lanaya and the former Werewolves, both of whom would join the fight against the Darkspawn. While in the ancient Elven ruins, however, Elynna encountered a Presence who taught her martial arts long thought dead, allowing her to combine her mage training with the swordsmanship training she'd received from Greagoir. Denerim proved something of a fool's errand-- Brother Genitivi's assistant had been murdered, and it seemed the scholar was to be found across the breadth of Ferelden, in the village of Haven in the Frostback Mountains. Beating back heretical Dragon Cultists and killing the High Dragon, the Wardens managed to make it through the Gauntlet to the Urn of Sacred Ashes, which they preserved. Racing back to Redcliffe they managed to cure Arl Eamon, gaining his support. Having gained the aid of Redcliffe, the Dalish and the Mages, the Wardens turned their attentions to Orzammar. Thrown into Dwarven politics, Elynna initially believed supporting Lord Harrowmont would do the most to stabilize Orzammar. Further time spent in Orzammar Commons and Dust Town, however, revealed the popularity of Bhelen-- and his progressive ideas. As the part delved deeper into the Deep Roads, Elynna became increasingly certain that of that choice. Encountering horror after horror due to Branka's twisted obsession, Elynna opted to side with Caridin and destroyed the Anvil of the Void. On re-ermering in Orzammar, Elynna supported Bhelen Aeducan for the throne, pleading for clemency for Harrowmont. A plea that was ignored. Her ragtag army secured, the Wardens accompanied Eamon to challenge Loghain at the Landsmeet. Double crossed by Queen Anora, Elynna was wary to place her on the throne. Going against his own wishes, Elynna supported Alistair for the throne, which he won through single combat with Loghain. Resolving not to be parted, Elynna is openly declared to be the king's mistress. On the eve of the Battle of Denerim, Morrigan approached Elynna about a ritual that would preserve the lives of the Warden who would strike the killing blow. Discussing the matter with Alistair, the couple agreed to the Dark Ritual. Thus with the death of the Archdemon high on Fort Drakon, both King Alistair and Warden Amell walked away only mildly scathed. Following the Blight Elynna stretched herself thin, acting as Alistair's Chancellor while working to rebuild the Circle. Calculating that elevating Elynna's stature would aid the Circle by association, Irving and the remaining Senior Enchanters nominated Elynna to join their ranks-- and their responsibilities. Issues arising in Amaranthine, the Wardens' Arling forced her from both duties to give attention to the Grey Wardens. Ultimately the crisis in Amaranthine came to a head with confrontations with the sentient Darkspawn called the Architect, along with the insane broodmother, The Mother. Elynna raced to save the city at the expense of Vigil's Keep, though Glavonak's improvements allowed the Vigil to stand firm. M'istrustful of the Architect's true motives, Elynna slew both him and The Mother.' With the reclamation of Kal Hirol, King Bhelen invited Elynna to return to Orzammar to celebrate. While there, House Dace approached the Warden about mounting a rescue mission at Amgarrak Thaig. There, Elynna barely managed to defeat the Harvester, a horror that led to a six-month seclusion at Kinloch Hold for her to recover. Not long after, word came to the Warden-Commander that Morrigan had been spotted in Amaranthine's Dragonbone Wastes. Elynna confronted her former companion with little fanfare. Her friend would leave her with more questions than answers as she departed through the mysterious Eluvian. Relationships Kinloch Hold First Enchanter Irving: Irving took charge of Elynna not long after she came to the Circle and was deemed too young to stay in the apprentice quarters unsupervised. Within a few years Elynna had bonded closely with Irving and he became the father she chose. Irving loves her dearly as his own, and equally supports and pushes Elynna to reach her full potential. Elynna in turn strives to live up to Irving's expectations of her. Knight-Commander Greagoir: As Irving took care of his small apprentice, she slowly stole the Knight-Commander's heart as well. Still grieving from having his boy taken from him, Greagoir was receptive to Elynna and grew to love the girl alongside his lost boy. Elynna's fear of being abandoned and Greagoir's fear of losing another child has resulted in the two being nearly mutually codependent. Greagoir has a great difficulty seeing Elynna as anything other than his little girl, somewhat ignoring her maturing into a young woman. Irving and Greagoir often clash over Greagoir's somewhat stifling views of Elynna, particularly as Elynna enjoys being babied by Greagoir. Nonetheless, after an incident with one of his Templars, Greagoir trained Elynna in arms in order to be able to defend herself in any situation. Senior Enchanter Wynne: Wynne maintains a complex relationship with Elynna. For most of her young life she kept the girl at something of a distance due to the loss of her son, though she still remained a kindly aunt to Elynna. As Elynna became a teenager, Wynne took a more active role in Elynna's life; this roughly corresponds to the time when Wynne and Greagoir finally patched up their relationship, allowing Greagoir, Wynne and Irving to function as a triad relationship. Elynna values Wynne's opinion highly, and the older healer is the closest thing Elynna has to a mother. In order to combat the destructive nature of Elynna's primary affinity, Wynne cultivated Elynna's secondary skills with Creation magic and has given Elynna some rudimentary healing training. Knight-Templar Cullen Rutherford: Arriving at the Circle when he was nearly eighteen in 9:28, blushing and shy Cullen became a fascinating addition to the Circle for Elynna. Greagoir encouraged their budding infatuation to disentangle Elynna from the morass of casual mage relationships, as well as to better keep an eye on her. Cullen is a gentleman to a fault, which Elynna merely interprets as a challenge. Two years later, the two have become inseparable and deeply in love. Even after the painful events of Uldred's Rebellion, after falling for Alistair, and after Cullen had long left Ferelden, a part of Elynna still cherishes the time they had and the boy Cullen had once been. Mages of the Circle: Elynna was often controversial amongst the mages, with Greagoir and Irving being frequently accused of favoritism where she was concerned. The libertarian clique opposed Elynna purely on ideological grounds, and she never had particularly good relationships with the older Libertarian Enchanters like Uldred, Gravid, and Rhonus. Uldred's apprentice Neria and Rhonus' apprentice Jowan were amongst her closest friends, however, though both did harbor some jealousy of her. Nonetheless, for the most part she was a fixture of the Circle much like any other mage and was very frequently at the heart of the Mage community. Her friends include Anders, Neria (Surana), Jowan, Niall, Petra and Kinnon. The Templars of the Circle: Due to her closeness with Greagoir, Elynna became something of a mascot for the Tower Templars. Older Templars like Knight-Captain Callum OC, and Knight-Lieutenants Bran and Hadley (Knight-Captain after Callum's death in Uldred's Rebellion) look fondly on Elynna as a niece. Younger Templars closer to Elynna's age, like Carroll, see her as a younger sister. While there have been a few troublesome templars at Kinloch Hold, Greagoir's intolerance of cruelty has reinforced the familial feeling between mages and Templars, further reinforced by Elynna. For instance Hadley has long been in an open and committed relationship with Senior Enchanter Leorah. Cullen, Carroll, Beval and Farris were fairly close with Elynna's circle of mage friends as well. Miscellaneous * All possible companions were recruited. * Elynna has the "wise" voice. * Greagoir gave Elynna his shield, which had been in his family for generations. She refuses to use anything else as an Arcane Warrior. Links Reddit Headcanon and Writing Prompt Threads: * Elynna's Superstitions * Elynna's Mage Brands * Non-Companions Elynna is close with Gallery Screenshot20151001234716572 (2).jpg Screenshot20180608004718885.jpg Screenshot20151001234706996.jpg Elynna 209.jpg Screenshot20151004021655476.jpg Screenshot20151006024936546.jpg Screenshot20151011211537388.jpg Screenshot20151011214716116.jpg Screenshot20151018221351926.jpg Screenshot20151018223449242.jpg Screenshot20151018235845814.jpg Screenshot20151019224240546.jpg Screenshot20151021023644476.jpg Screenshot20151020232034521.jpg __FORCETOC__ Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Arcane Warrior Category:Spirit Healer Category:Battlemage